The Powerpuff Boys
"The Powerpuff Boys" was an Asian adaptation of the original Powerpuff Girls show with the three heroes gender bent. The new main trio consists of Blake, the smart one and general leader, Bruce, the tough one, and Bubba, the cute one. The episode plots were largely similar to the ones in the original series, but with certain aesthetics and characters slightly changed, especially considering this adaptation's reliance on mean-spirited humor. Like the original series, it also went on for six seasons, in addition to a TV movie finale. Season 1 (2000-2001) 1: Ain't No Business Like Monkey Business / Slush Up Your Life The boys are framed for crimes by Mojo Jojo and must stop him from outing them as criminals. / A mysterious man with strange powers transforms the store's slushy machine into a monster. 2: A Two Steppin' Critter / Devil May Fry Fuzzy Lumpkins kidnaps Blake, leaving it up to the other guys to rescue him. / A hellish villain known only as HIM threatens to burn down the entire city. 3: Bubba's Black Well / Down In The Dumps Bubba's favorite landscape, a peaceful well in the forest, turns out to be the nesting grounds of a deformed monster. / The Gangreen Gang invent a device that dumps garbage everywhere, leaving Townsville a wasteland. 4: Cloney Baloney / Monster Mashed The guys clone themselves to accomplish crimefighting and their chores at one time, but the clones catch on and cause a ruckus. / Mojo uses a new weapon to morph the boys into one, monstrous being and destroy the town. 5: Flower Boy / Time Loop Tickers A classmate of the boys transforms into a flower creature upon eating a poisonous plant. / The boys get stuck in a time loop and must find the source or end up repeating their current hectic morning. 6: Head Cleaner / Back Out There The Amoeba Boys shrink themselves and enter the boys' heads to control their minds. / Feeling sorry for the Professor when he's heartbroken, the guys set him on a date with an attractive woman who turns out to se Sedusa in disguise. 7: The Watt Master / Convention Situation Fuzzy discovers electricity, forcing the boys to resort to drastic measures. / The guys visit a convention for heroes to see if they're in, all the while avoiding a creepy stalker intent on kidnapping them. 8: There's Something About Morbucks / Don't Smash Me By A new girl arrives to the guy's school, and she and Blake quickly fall for each other; the other guys, however, find out about her secret villain persona and try to warn him. / Tired of not being able to save the day in a while, Bruce goes beating up random villains. 9: The Safety Stance / Who's Laughing Now? When HIM gives the guys a savage beating, a concerned Professor puts them in special safety suits that end up interfering with their duties. / A trip to the circus goes awry when the clowns turn out to be minions of Mojo. 10: Sweet Tooth Terror / Beach Bummed The boys must control the Mayor's desire for sweets due to an incident regarding him in the past. / While helping Ms. Bellum practice surfing, the guys must defend the beach from the Gangreen Gang who plot to take it over. 11: I'm Forever Blowing Bubba / Puppy Problems A new evil music teacher attempts to take advantage of Bubba's horrid playing to torture the town; meanwhile, Blake attempts to get close to Morbucks with his suave playing. / The boys encounter puppies who use cuteness as a cover up to their horrible acts. 12: Dawdling with a Dwarf / Film Frenzy A small dwarf uses magic to mess around with the townsfolk. / An evil director traps the boys in a movie starring the villains. 13: Top Fun / Luck Be A Loser The guys try to stop Mojo from disrupting an air show. / Bruce has an unusually lucky day at school, and milks it for all its worth. Season 2 (2001-2002) 14: Closed Corruptions / Octowussy HIM takes advantage of Blake's book smarts to manipulate him into committing a theft. / Bubba's octopus plush Octi ends up missing, leaving him a nervous wreck. It's up to the other two to find its whereabouts. 15: Sleepless In Townsville / Frenemy Affair Mojo invents a weapon that plagues the town with real life nightmares. / Thinking he has no friends, Bruce decides to befriend what seems like a new guy in town, unaware that it's Lil' Arturo in disguise. 16: TBA 17: TBA 18: TBA 19: The Troubling Talent Task / Outlanders Princess and Blake are teamed for the school talent show, and the other guys sneakily keep an eye on her when they grow suspicious of her actions. / Fuzzy Lumpkins wagers to destroy Townsville unless the guys beat him in a series of backwoods themed contests. 20: TBA 21: Spider Friend / Ghost Wanted The Halloween episode; first, the guys encounter a female spider kid who's being pressured by her mother to turn evil. Later, an evil spirit possess many of the kids on Halloween night. 22: TBA 23: TBA 24: Strong Arm Puffs / TBA 25: Fair For Its Time / No Speak Da Amoebas A school science fair goes horribly wrong when Bruce mistakenly takes the incorrect mixture for his project, creating a giant blob monster. / The Amoeba Boys come across a device that can alter the language one speaks, and use it against the town. 26: Christmas, Powerpuff Style! The majority of the villians attempt to sabotage Santa's arrival to Townsville, and the boys, with help from their class and the townspeople (even Morbucks), devise a big plan to halt them. Season 3 (2002-2003)